rechercher_une_etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Live from Quebec City: Rechercher une étoile 2019 rehearsals - Girls (Épisode d'introduction)
The tenth season of Rechercher une étoile will begin on 7 September 2019 and takes place at CCQ Hall 400. ---- LIVE COVERAGE | Live Blog in Progress ---- 8:15 am // Today's rehearsals for Épisode d'introduction will start in 15 minutes time. 8:30 am // Bonjour and welcome to the second day of rehearsals for Rechercher une étoile 2019's Épisode d'introduction. ;Alicia Tétreault - "Idontwannabeyouanymore" (Billie Eilish) 8:31 am // Alicia Tétreault starts the second day of rehearsals for Épisode d'introduction. She'll be singing "Idontwannabeyouanymore" by Billie Eilish. 8:32 am // Alicia wears a white hi-low dress with a blue sash, and the stage colors are blue and turquoise. Her microphone stand is decorated with silver crystals. 8:39 am // The second run through has no changes. 8:47 am // Alicia finishes her third run through. ;Anna Allaire - "La ballade de Michel" (Céline Dion) 8:55 am // Anna Allaire just started her rehearsal. She'll be singing "La ballade de Michel" by Céline Dion. 8:56 am // Anna wears an indigo floor-length dress with side-straps, and the stage colors are white and purple. Her microphone is decorated with blue crystals. 9:04 am // Stars and a moon are added to the LED graphics. 9:13 am // The third run through has no changes. ;Brigitte Gauden - "Sauver l'amour" (Daniel Balavoine) 9:20 am // Brigitte Gauden is up next. She'll be singing "Sauver l'amour" by Balavoine. 9:21 am // Brigitte wears a dark blue vintage-oriented dress with a black belt, and the stage colors are turquoise and purple. Her microphone reads BRIGITTE in turquoise letters thanks to a 3D pen. She is accompanied by four female dancers in matching glittery black jumpsuits that resemble rompers. 9:28 am // The second run through has just begun. 9:34 am // The third run through is no different. ;Carmélite Boileau - "Dangerous Woman" (Ariana Grande) 9:39 am // Carmélite Boileau is up next. She'll be singing "Dangerous Woman" by Ariana Grande. 9:40 am // ??? 9:46 am // ??? 9:54 am // ??? ;Euphémie Brosso - "Because of You" (Kelly Clarkson) 10:00 am // Euphémie Brosso is up next. She'll be singing "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson. 10:01 am // Euphémie wears a beige floor-length with V-neck and, thankfully nylon covering the chest area, not to mention that the stage colors are pink and blue, and that her microphone is decorated with gold crystals. She is accompanied by a sand and snow artist named Rachel. 10:07 am // The second run through is underway. 10:14 am // Third run through? Check! ;Lorelei Bocuse - "I Will Go with You" (Donna Summer) 10:22 am // Lorelei Bocuse is up next. She'll be singing "I Will Go with You" by Donna Summer. 10:23 am // Lorelei wears a bright blue almost-knee-length bodycon dress with sparkle elements, not to mention that her microphone reads LORELEI in bluey-gray cursive with the help of a 3D pen, and the colors are blue and purple. She is accompanied by two dancers. 10:30 am // ??? 10:38 am // ??? ;Ophélie Ayot - "Amour on t'aime" (Arlette Zola) 10:44 am // Ophélie Ayot is up next. She'll be singing "Amour on t'aime" by Arlette Zola. 10:45 am // ??? 10:52 am // ??? 10:57 am // ??? ;Renée Coignac-Aratani - "Forever & Always" (Taylor Swift) 1:00 pm // Renée Coignac-Aratani is up next. She chose "Forever & Always" by Taylor Swift. 1:01 pm // ??? 1:07 am // ??? 1:14 pm // ??? ;Vénus Giasson - "Better Love" (Katerine Duska) 1:23 pm // Vénus Giasson concludes Épisode d'introduction rehearsals. She chose "Better Love" by Katerine Duska. 1:24 pm // ??? 1:30 pm // ??? 1:37 pm // ??? Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on news/updates Category:Browse